phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Como un Ornitorrinco ser
|imagen = TheWayofthePlatypus.jpg |tiempo = 1:25 |Antes = TBA |siguiente = TBA }} es una canción interpretada por Rick Cowling en el episodio "La Dinastía Doof". En España se llama "La senda de Perry" y está interpretada por Lucky Luciano. Letras Inglés Cantante de fondo: Oh yeah! In other circumstances you might fail 'Cause I know you don't have a beaver tail You're not a platypus But I'm gonna see you sweat... Todos: Milk! Cantante de fondo: We're gonna see how much you can take I'm gonna work you through your union break You squeeze a silkworm, what'cha think you're gonna get? Todos: Silk! But I know a way we can make you a warrior Even though now you're a wuss It's the Way of the Platypus! But that's just the general information. Here's some of the specific things you can look forward to in your workout... Your gonna run up a ramp with two buckets of water Swing over muck for some reason At some point you'll drop to your knees when it's rainin' And look up into the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyy... You'll stand on a pole with your arms out Hey, these flowers are way out of season You'll fly to a swamp planet, meet a little green man and move big heavy things with your miiiiiiiiiiiiiind... But I know a way, we can make you a warrior Even though now you're a wuss It's the Way of the Platypus! It's the Way of the Platypus! Español latino Cantante de fondo: ¡Oh, sí! ¡En otras circunstancias no hay error, Porque no tienes cola de castor! No eres ornitorrinco, Pero yo te enseñaré... Todos: ¡Yeah! Cantante de fondo: ''' ¡A ver qué tanto puedes aguantar! ¡Voy a entrenarlos hasta desmallar! Si quieres seda, aprietan, ¿las vas a obtener? '''Todos: ¡Kiah! Cantante de fondo: Yo sé cómo hay que Formar un guerrero, De un debilucho hacer... ¡Como un ornitorrinco ser! ¡Pero ésa es sólo la información general, ahora sabrán cosas específicas '' ''a las que se someterán en su entrenamiento! ¡Vas a subir una rampa con cubos de agua, Y vas a esquivar un pantano! ¡Caerás de rodillas en plena tormenta, Mirando al cielo, gritando! En un poste hallarás equilibrio, ¡Eh! Con las flores tendrás más cuidado, ¡Viajarás al planeta de un hombrecillo verde, Y moverás con la mente las piedras! Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ayn-n'ah... Yo sé cómo hay que, Formar un guerrero, De un debilucho hacer... ¡Como un ornitorrinco ser! ¡Como un ornitorrinco ser! Castellano Lucky Luciano: ¡Oh, yeah! ¡Quizá el fracaso ronde alrededor Pues tú no tienes cola de castor! ¡Ser como Perry Se consigue con sudor! Todos: ¡Leche! Lucky Luciano: ¡Veremos cuánto vas a aguantar, No habrá un minuto para descansar! ¿Chafar gusanos es tu aspiración mayor? Todos: ¡Seda! ¡Pues yo sé la forma de hacer un magnífico y bravo guerrero de ti! ¡Es la senda de Perry! Pero esa es sólo la información general. Ahora te digo los detalles específicos que puedes esperar en tu entrenamiento... ¡Podrás subir a una rampa con dos cubos llenos Y hasta colgar sobre el cieno! ¡Caer de rodillas en pleno aguacero y luego al cielo mira! ¡Y-ay! ¡Guardar equilibrio en un poste! ¡Hey!, ¡ver flores de otra temporada! ¡A un planeta de hombrecillos verdes volar con tu mente un monte hacer levitar! ¡Y-ay!, ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay-ah... ¡Pues yo sé la forma de hacer un magnífico y bravo guerrero de ti! ¡Es la senda de Perry! ¡Es la senda de Perry! Referencias *Está canción y su videoclip parodia varios montajes de entrenamiento de filmes de los '80, incluyendo Karate Kid,'' Star Wars (La Guerra de las Galaxias): '''El '''Imperio Contraataca'' (el hombrecillo verde es una parodia a Yoda) y Rocky III '''(la pintura al final y la sensación general de la canción, que parodia a '''Eye of the Tiger). Errores *Cuando la canción comienza, los 3 pelos en la cabeza de Perry no aparecen. Quizás también te interese *Doof Dinastía. *Lista de canciones. Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:En trabajo Categoría:Canciones de 3ª Temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Antelo Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Lucky Luciano Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Gerardo Velázquez